Ash in unova
by cr75620
Summary: im not very god at summarys but it is about ash having sex with a lot of pokemon one in each chaper


Ash in unova

DISCLAIMER: Pokémon belongs to Nintendo, The Pokemon Company, and any others that I currently can't think of.

This story contains sexual acts that aren't suitable for anyone because they contain small (or sometimes large) creatures that will never exist. Read at your own risk!

Chapter 1 – first day in unova

It was a beautiful evening in the unova region. Ash, his mum and professor oak had decided to go to a restaurant found before heading on professor Juniper lab to check on Pikachu . It had been a few hours, and they decided to go to the lab.

"I'm too excited … Mum i want to go on a journey through unova, and I don't know if got everything" "i know ash that's why i got everything ready" at that moment they got to the lab "ash Pikachu's fine just go easy on the electric type moves for a while" Juniper said Pikachu stood up, finding his way to ash's shoulder. The three went to the Pokémon centre to rest.

It was mid morning when ash finaly woke up he stood in the middle of the room in his briefs (he ran out of boxers) "pika" Pikachu said in its own language, turning to look at him. The boy smiled down at the creature, patting it on the head.

"We're just gonna go win the unova language" He said, making the Pokémon smile. It nodded, beginning to walk to barthroom, singing quietly.

"come on Pikachu time to go"

TIME JUMP A CUPPLE OF HOURS LATER

"Stop, Pikachu. This is far enough." Ash said, sitting down on a tree stump. Pikachu turned and jumped up, landing on his lap. It nuzzled him affectionately, making him blush. "Aww, thanks Pikachu. I like you too." he was about to pet the creature, but was alarmed when the two heard a strange sound coming from the bushes nearby.

"Pat …Patrat!"

"lilli ... lillipup!"

Ash and Pikachu looked into the bushes, and immediately jumped back at what they saw. Ash was blushing, turning away and refusing to look at anything else besides the bush in front of him.

"_I never knew that Pokémon did that type of thing. That's … Rather weird_." He thought, hoping Pikachu wasn't too disturbed. He turned around, and the sight made him gasp.

Pikachu was a male (he knew that all ready but he was still shocked) . Apparently, this little peep-show of the mating process had excited Pikachu. It looked up at ash but quickly turned to cover itself. Ash turned away again, more red than before.

"_Oh my God … Pikachu is … H-Hard_?" he wanted to forget what he just saw. His Pokémon was innocent and nice … Wasn't it? he gulped, turning back to face Pikachu.

"Pikachu, it's alright … You can look at me." he said, trying to coax the creature into facing him. Pikachu slowly turned, the hard member still showing. It's, rather HIS face was red, very ashamed of what his trainer was seeing. "Pikachu … Do you feel funny?" he asked, very nervous. Pikachu just nodded, staying silent.

ash slowly reached a hand out, petting Pikachu. He smiled, trying to make it feel better. He paused, a strange thought running through her mind. "_I wonder if … N-No, I shouldn't! But would it help __Pikachu__ feel better_?"

Pikachu looked up at him, wishing he could read his thoughts. He could tell Ash had some kind of problem. He was silent as he watched Ash's hand move lower down his body … To his …

Pikachu jumped in surprise as ash's hand grabbed his hard member. ash sighed, smiling at him.

"It's okay, trust me. This will make you feel better." Pikachu nodded at his words, closing his eyes as ash grabbed him with a few fingers, slowly jerking him off. Pikachu tried to stay silent, but moaned quietly.

"Pika …"

ash smiled, moving her fingers faster on it, making the Pokémon twitch in delight.

"Pika … Pika … chu!" Pikachu yelled a stream of yellow liquid spraying out, landing on ash's hand and shocked it a bit. Ash blinked, looking down at her blue-covered hand.

"_I thought it was supposed to be white? Pokémon sure are weird …"_

Pikachu smiled, hopping on ash's lap again and hugging him. Ash smiled, grabbing Pikachu's.

"Pikachu back on my shoulder ."

ash stood, stretching his arms as he noticed the liquid on his hand was still there. He thought for a moment, then slowly put his hand to his lips and licked it clean. He licked his lips afterwards, walking back towards the campsite Pikachu was confused why he did that.

.

" … It shocks a bit more than on my hand …"

Constructive criticism please and suggestions are needed because i don't know where i am going with this


End file.
